Resurrected
by Moldy Voldy
Summary: He left the stone, the last hallow.. left it in the woods where no one would find it, no one would know.. Voldemort has returned, and this time, he has seen hell. M for sex, abuse, rape, etc. includes vampire!butstillevil!tomriddle.
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Tom Riddle is brought back by the Resurrection stone, and he and his death eater follower search for means of returning him to a body, as well as new means of immortality...

I'll probably write Tom OOC, I'm going to pretend like Voldemort once had a sense of humor and sex drive... which, he probably did, once upon a time. This fic will have strong sexual stuff later, fun vampire themes, and a central Ginny-Harry-Tom triangle. There might be some Hermione Ron stuff too, and maybe some Tom/Hermione, Tom/Draco, Tom/Anyone I feel like, because he's such a stud. No, Harry isn't gay, but that doesn't mean that there won't be anything suggesting Tom/Harry, because I'm going to make Riddle the type of guy who basically likes whoever is good looking enough. Right. Well, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Point to make in this fic: FRED IS ALIVE. I just can't write a story with a twin being dead, I'm sorry. He, George and Sirius were my favorites, and I'm not losing two out of three, dammit!!

A cloaked figure walked with a brisk pace through the forest. The wind was bitter and stung at his face, an exceptionally chilly day considering the date.

He continued to weave in and out of the trees, they were so thick that no light could penetrate through their thick branches. It had to be around here, somewhere, he would search all day if he had to, all week, all year...

He cast a silent charm, one he had been re-casting every so often as to help him in his search. He would see it when it was near, and at last, at last he would have him back, his lord, the only and most important thing to him in this world, would soon be back again...

Something snapped behind him, loud enough as to not be covered by the strong wind. Instantly he whipped around, sending a curse flying through the trees. He would take no chances, he thought, as he held his wand prepared to kill, he would not waste a second in hesitation to kill at the slightest mishap...

But no one came. No one was there, it seemed, though he had been sure he heard someone. Something. He the\n realized how rapid he breathing was, how heavily his chest was heaving. Perhaps he was just ...overreacting. Too hyped up on adrenaline, too full of excitement that the day was finally here, that he was, simply put, _so ingenious _as to figure out how to cheat death in a way no other had.

He continued to search.

Within moments, he saw it: The only metal object lying on the dirt in front of him, shining a bright red due to the spell he'd cast. His heart began to thud with anticipation, he reached a shaking hand down to extract the worn ring from it's grime and filth...

He smiled as he held the object, the anticlimitaty of it all having no effect on him: he wanted to yell and scream for the joy of it all, to bound through the woods despite the infinitesimal amount of space, to thank some form of a higher power for bestowing him with this, the answer for all his problems, for all his wasted hope...

But was here really the place? After all, he was very near the Hogwarts grounds... But where was safe, really? He knew of no nooks or crannies that would be safer than the forbidden forest itself, surely no one was near here?

So he concentrated his thoughts, holding the ring near his lips, his hands still shaking very hard indeed with the excitement of it all. He thought of his master, of the one that he alone was most faithful to, who alone could turn around his wretched life and give him glory where no other deserved it...he closed his eyes in anticipation...

He twirled the stone in his fumbling hands once, twice, three times... He heard the sudden sound of someone near him, and smiled, a wicked smile before opening his eyes to look into his salvation, his god...

Harry woke up exceptionally late. It was almost twelve o clock, he observed, as he rolled over lazily to stare at the clock with a glazed look in his eyes. He yawned, a long drawn out yawn, and threw his arms back behind him, stretching like a cat on his stomach as he did so. Then, with a willpower expected of no one else, rolled over on his other side, completely intent upon sleeping even longer.

"Harry?"

Harry grunted a reply at the sound of his friends voice, Ron decided that was close enough to an invitation and he entered. "Plan on waking up anytime soon? Lunch is ready."

Harry had been staying at the burrow for the last two weeks, but it had been anything but peaceful. The days after Voldemort's death were, of course, a complete fiasco. There were parties that were several times larger than the ones LAST time Voldemort 'went away', the strange sitings were all over the muggle news. He had been receiving an absolutely insane amount of fan mail, and after an very inappropriate screamer declaring some random girls love for harry, which ending in being very graphically described sex, they eventually had to cast a charm around the entire burrow so owls couldn't come in (which meant not receiving the paper for a week now). And despite all the mayhem, there had been several funerals to attend, most prominently including Lupin and Tonks, who had had a service together just two days ago.

Today had been the first day Harry had really gotten any rest. He needed the sleep terribly, his body was making up for the past several weeks of mayhem. Ron nudged him with his foot.

"She made BLT's. They're really good, just so you know."

Harry moaned again, this time more agitated. Ron laughed and sat on his stomach.

"OAFF- God, miss me that much, eh?" Harry breathed as he shoved Ron off of him. "Can't sleep for one more bloody minute-"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley's voice proceeded the sound of her thumping heavily up the stairs. "Didn't I tell you to let him be? God knows he needs his rest, poor dear-"

Ron was just laughing, but Harry cut her off. "No, it's fine, Mrs. Weasely, it's late, I really should be getting up."

Mrs. Weasely scoffed at Ron as she looked into the room, but turned to give Harry a warm smile. "Well, if you say so Harry, there are BLT's downstairs, just made, if you'd like some. Or if you'd like breakfast since you missed it, I'd be happy to make some eggs or toast or-"

"A BLT would be great, thanks." Harry said, with a absolute rush of gratitude for Mrs. Weasley. She had been wonderful towards Harry since his stay.

She returned the smile. "Alright dear. And YOU," She turned her glare to Ron, "YOU clear out and let him have some peace getting ready, if you can manage." Her glare melted again. "See you downstairs in a minute, dear." She gave Harry one last smile before closing the door and leaving.

After she had gone, Ron chucked a pillow at Harry's face. "Need some quiet time getting ready?"

Harry tossed it back at him but missed dramatically, Ron laughed as it nearly knocked over his desk lamp. "Either you're still not awake, or you need some practice on a broom, mate."

"THAT," Harry said as he pulled on a pair of jeans. "sounds fantastic."

Ron left, with the promise he would meet harry in the back in a few minute's time, so Harry could dress. He pulled on a plain black t-shirt and grabbed his glasses before giving himself one last overlook in the mirror. He was still a little groggy, but otherwise looked pretty good. He was beginning to look less sickly, as he was sure he had to have looked on his 'quest'. Though still very lean, a healthy diet for the first time since Hogwarts made him look much less pale and much more defined, even his hair seemed healthier. It was still messy as hell, of course, but had acquired a shine that had otherwise been lackluster before. Not that he noticed these things, however, he didn't exactly have a mirror with him on the eventful voyage.

And so he grabbed his firebolt, positively ecstatic to have an evening for recreation, he hadn't flown in, well, who knew how long? He ran down the stairs so fast that he nearly tripped, and snagged a sandwich as he went outside.

It was a beautiful day out, though a bit cold. It was May, after all. George, Fred, Ron, and Percy were all in the air already, tossing around a quaffle. Harry was about to mount his broom before he heard something that made him turn and look around.

Ginny was in the garden, singing softly, holding baby Teddy in her arms. Harry had not yet had time to speak or be with Ginny alone, but had not gone unthought of. Rather, he had wanted nothing more than to be with her, but the rush of the week had been so great that they had not gotten a moment alone yet.

He edged closed to the scene, he felt like he was trespassing on something he should not be allowed to witness, like some kind of miraculous sight that he was unworthy of seeing. Ginny looked absolutely stunning, her pale skin glowing in the sunlight, a motherly care in her eyes as she gazed down on baby Ted, who was beginning to fall asleep. Though singing softly, her voice carried across the garden, just barely, and Harry relished in the angelic melody, but was unable to make out the words. She sat on a bench that was surrounded by a wild array of flowers, the scene of perfection.

Harry was snapped back into reality as something hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Oi! Harry! What are you staring at? Get up here!" Ron called annoyingly, Harry scowled and quickly picked up the ball, sure that Ginny had seen the whole thing and heard Ron, making him look like a complete loser. Blushing furiously, and without a backwards glance to see the startled look on Ginny's face, he flew away at top speed, away from humiliation.

Harry couldn't help but smile, however, as he soared through the brisk air. The realization of Voldemort's death still made his heart soar. It was over, all over, and now he could focus on all the things he had been distracted from; his friends, his 'family', his life, which was finally his again... He laughed aloud at the thought as he chucked the ball at full force towards Ron, who was hit in the side and nearly fell... and Harry just laughed, because being scared of falling off his broom was now his worst fear, not a dementor showing up on a death eater's orders, not having some disturbing image of someone being killed...now he had normal fears and normal problems, and he continued to laugh until he thought he could laugh no more, until he caught Ron's return fire, and as he passed it to Percy, it was as if he was making up for the past months of lost laughter... He was finally free...

It starts a little slow, but it will get there. Also, this has nothing to do with the fic, but I just re-read the 7th book, and I have to say this: Hermione was the hero of that book. I'm sorry, yeah, Harry was the one who killed him, blah blah blah, but if it weren't for Hermione, they would have been fucked before the damn story started. She was such a fucking badass! I was so sure she would die, because THEN Harry would have been on his own. I mean, what'd Ron do? He just bitched. Hermione killed Voldemort. For all extensive purposes. K, that's all. R&R!!!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I haven't been on fanfiction in literally a year

So, I know I haven't been on fanfiction in literally a year. However, I was rereading the HP books, and was in the mood to write. So here I go…..

Tom POV

It was an excruciating sensation, being dead.

Now. I'm not here to lecture you about religion. I'm not going to waste my time nor yours telling you what God to believe in, what book tells the right stories, what's right and what's wrong, and everything in between, whether there is salvation for those who earn it, and even whether God exists at all…  
Because, honestly, I do not know. I can only tell you one thing for certain about the mysteries of death.  
There is a hell.  
My soul, or what was left of it, was ripped from my body. How foolish I had been... Seeing my body crumple as I was whisked away, torn mercilessly by the cold hands of death. I screamed, but without a voice I was silent. I saw Potter's triumphant face, saw the hall erupt with passion as my faithful followers fled..  
And then I was looking death in the face.  
Interesting fellow, death.  
He was very smug, laughing quietly at my distress and pain. And then he was pulling me down, through the cold earth and dark soil. I remember flashes of tree roots and bodies in the ground.  
And then the fire.  
It's surprising how accurate human stories are about such a complicated thing as death. But I wonder, maybe this was simply a dramatization for my sake. After all, life wasn't done with me yet, perhaps God, if there is a God, showed me what I would have expected rather than show me the real secrets of death.  
I do not know how long I burned. Hours, days, years. Time holds no meaning when you are dead. Pain beyond belief, I shall not even bother trying to describe it. I, Lord Voldemort, would have fallen to my knees in subjection to the possibly existent God if he would take the pain away. I would have begged and pleaded. I would have looked Harry Potter straight in the eye and told him he was my superior, if I could only cease this burning for a moment.  
And as suddenly as death humorlessly stole me away, I was redeemed.  
The same cool earth relinquished the flame, and my I could really feel it. My body ached by just existing, and my first lungful of air burned on the way down. I breathed deeply, yet felt so _heavy_ despite it. I was living.  
Or close.  
I opened my eyes to the shadowed, dark area surrounding me. I was in a deep, thick forest, and despite the lack of light, my eyes squinted in their sensitivity. I was truly a newborn.  
Ah, but I was not alone.  
A short, stocky man was placed in front of me. He was facing the other way, but as I took my first, deep breath, he spun to face me. I did not initially recognize him. Short, brown hair, a receding hairline, large, brown eyes and a shiny pink nose. He stared at my in amazement as he lowered himself to his knees.  
I was not surprised at his reaction; most would have done the same.  
"Stand. Who are you?"  
My voice did not sound like my own. It burned when I spoke, but did not have the initial cruel undertone I had honed for so long. I would have to work on that.  
He stood so quickly he almost tripped. "I am Harvey, my Lord, Harvey Jones. I dare say you remember me, we went to school together…?" He ended his sentence as a question.  
Oh yes, I remembered. Harvey Jones.  
When I was in school, it would not be cocky to say I was popular. That would be rather modest. Many students would gaze longingly at my group of intimate pure-blood Slytherins, wishing they could belong. Girls adored me, teachers revered me, and even Dumbledore had a wary respect for me. But only the best could be in my inner circle. It was fools like Harvey who would try unwittingly to impress me, whether badgering me in the common room or flaunting his unimpressive heritage of a Slytherin scholar, which were a dime a dozen.  
His oversized brown eyes were shining with anticipation of my response.  
"Yes… I daresay I do remember you. Now, tell me. How have I returned here? Since you are the only one near, I am assuming you would know."  
He nodded. "Oh yes. Lord, let me explain to you the legend of the Deathly Hallows…"  
"And you shall. But first, let us retire to somewhere a bit more comfortable. This is the forbidden forest? You'll have to forgive me, but I would prefer to be a bit further away from the Hogwarts grounds."  
He nodded again as he grasped my arm, nearly squealing with joy, as we apparated.

(end tom pov)

Harry was helping set the table for dinner when his scar throbbed. He instinctively put his palm to his forehead, but the pain was gone before his hand even reached his scar. It throb left behind a very dull ache, something Harry had not encountered before.  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione always noticed these things.  
"Yeah," He answered, as he lowered his arm slowly. "I think I'm just imagining things. A bit paranoid."  
Ron, who had stopped setting silverware around the table, shrugged and resumed his task. Hermione was not as easily placated, and gave Harry an unconvinced glower. Before she could say anything, Mrs. Weasley's shout, "Chicken's done!", interrupted her. The rest of the Weasley clan rushed into the dining room, and Molly set down a fabulous looking roasted chicken in the middle of the table. Several other sides were set down, and the family wasted no time digging in.  
Ginny came in several minutes late. "I was putting Teddy to sleep." She explained before anyone could ask. She sat down at the only available chain, directly opposite to Harry. Harry looked down to hide his blushing face, he still felt like an idiot for getting caught earlier. He must have looked like such a creep.

The dinner conversation was light and airy, as it was usually. Often, visitors would come by, such as Kingsley or other previous order members. But tonight was just the regular burrow clan, making it very homey. Even Percy was included again.

"So. Harry." Mr. Weasley stretched as he set down his napkin. "Have you considered where you're going from here?"

Harry nodded as he swallowed. "Go back to school. Finish my seventh year, I guess, if they make me. And continue school to become an auror. I can't really see myself doing anything else."

"Well, I doubt they'll make you return to school, you've proven that you're completely capable, I think." He turned towards Hermione and Ron. "And what about the rest of you?"

Hermione told about how she, of course, would continue schooling, as would Ron.

"I'll need to leave soon, though." She said. "I have to go to Australia and bring my parents back. Make them remember they have a daughter after all… I'll probably go this weekend."

"Tomorrow?" Ron sounded aghast.

She nodded.

"Well, I'm coming with you then! Can't have you flying off to Australia all by yourself…"

Harry quickly registered this as the conversation turned to background noise. If Ron and Hermione left, it would leave just him, Ginny, and her parents, essentially. Fred and George had their own place, and her parents were often gone for work… that would mean a lot of alone time. He suddenly felt very pressured.

"I've been thinking about getting my own place." Harry blurted out, interrupting whomever was speaking. Apparently, it was Ginny, because she cast him a very shrewd look.

"… Oh, Harry. You know we enjoy having you here, don't feel like that's necessary at all…" Mrs. Weasley started, but Harry cut her off.

"No, it's not that I don't enjoy staying here, you know I love it. But, I mean, I have the money. Quite a bit more than I need. (His cash rewards for the defeat of Voldemort from the ministry were unfathomable) And it's about time I started living on my own." He gave Hermione and Ron a meaningful look. "You know, in an actual apartment or house. Not Grimmauld place of a tent in the woods." They both suppressed a smile.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley huffed. "I guess you're all just growing up then. You can check the paper if you like, dear, but know you are welcome here as long as you like."

"Thanks." Harry said and drank the last of his juice. "I can't say I'll like living without your cooking, though."

She smiled warmly. "You can have any recipe you like, dear. I'm sure unlike Ronald here you've actually acquired some cooking skills."

"The perks of living with the Dursleys."

"Hey! I can cook." Ron looked abashed. "I just don't bother because it's a witch's job."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, to reprimand him, but Hermione beat him to it, smacking him deftly in the back of the head. "Don't you mean it's because we're the smartest and the best at magic.

He remembered the reference. "Uh.. yeah. And that."

Everyone laughed, and Harry was suddenly very excited at the prospect of living on his own. And also, for the first time, extremely happy he had as much money as he did. He didn't think he'd choose a house, though he could probably afford a glorious one. He'd rather have something smaller, seeing as it was just him. A nice, swanky bachelor pad, he mused. And the thought pf not having parents around, more precisely, Ginny's parents around, was a nice though as well…

At that moment, Ginny got up, taking her dishes with her. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She gave Harry a quick glance before taking her leave.

Well, what was he supposed to make of that? Getting up now would be so obvious, he thought sourly. Was she mad? She did want him to follow, right? No, it would be better to stay… yeah, she probably wanted some alone time…

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione muttered through gritted teeth.

Hermione looked at her. dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes. "Harry, you should go look through those old prophets. I can help you find the best deal once you've picked out a few that you like."

"Oh. Right." He got up and left without a backwards glance, in case everyone else was in on this, too.

He found Ginny walking at a slow pace in the garden, headed towards the thin forest outside the yard. Harry swallowed.

"Hey," He called. "Wait up."

She slowed but didn't stop. She didn't look happy.

He didn't know what to say when he was matching her stride. "So…."

"So, what, now you're talking to me?" He was right, she wasn't happy at all.

"Wh-what? What do you mean by-"

"You've hardly talked to me all week. I thought we were better off than that."

Harry Felt blood rush to his face. "I… I don't know. I mean, I didn't expect things to end up like this. At all." She looked at him quizzically. "Okay, so. I thought I would… well, die. I thought there was no way I'd ever get a chance to be with you. So there were months when I was in that mental phase, you know? Trying not to get more attached than I already was because then it would just be harder. And now, everything is almost perfect. I guess I just have to get a new mindset. I'm not really used to things going quite my way." He didn't look at her when he finished speaking. "Saying I've been nervous would be a generous understatement."

Ginny stopped walking. They were far from the house, far enough not to be seen, protected by the trees. She was silent for a second, before she reached her hand to gently lift his face towards hers. And without any warning, pressed her lips to his.

………………………………………………..

"So… I'm not completely alive again, then"

Voldemort and Harvey were currently at his home, a decent sized house on the suburbs of Godric's hollow. Being an avid Death Eater (though not really), Harvey had many spells and enchantments placed on his dwelling, making it hard to search and even harder to get into. Not that anyone would have ever thought to anyways.

Voldemort looked himself over in a full length mirror that Harvey had brought for him. He was not the Voldemort he was when he died. Rather, he was the Tom Riddle that Harvey knew him best as. Dashingly good looking, wavy black hair, and piercing eyes. But they were not the warm color they had been before, rather a dull, dull gray. The color of death.

"Not technically, my lord. But you have a body. And since you have been revived from when I remember you, I think, perhaps, your soul is in tact…?"

Voldemort sneered. "I doubt that, because I remember everything up to the point of death. I am just physically the way YOU remember me. Hmmm… this is all very interesting." He felt as he had then, too. Like a teenager. Not like a cold, murderous snake that he usually felt. He didn't quite understand. He had all the knowledge he had before, just the body, testosterone, and mindset of a teenage boy. Great. All the weaknesses he had since outgrown seemed to be right back with him.

"But… you have a body again. And you're solid." Harvey was not a very smart man.

"Yes, well spotted." Voldemort pressed his long fingers against the glass, but it did not feel cold. That seemed to be something this body lacked. Feeling. When he first came back, everything ached. But now that he had gotten used to life again, or a portion of it, everything felt very dulled. He pulled on his hair, and could barely feel it. Well, that was one advantage, he supposed, though how anything would ever seem painful to him again after hell, he wasn't sure.

But this meant sex would suck.

Voldemort saw his own shacked reflection stare back at him. Sex? Having just hours ago returned from hell itself and already concerned over sex? He really was a teenager again.

Damn.

"You could always create another horcrux, my lord." He was nervous this time.

Voldemort considered this momentarily. I believe that would not be the right move. I only have a partial soul to begin with, and I have no way of knowing the limitations of this body… I will have to find means of a new body first."

"I have considered this, lord." He was eager to please again, anxious. "I have searched the darkest depths of ancient magic, and there several possibilities, but they would give you the body you have before…"

"I have probably read them before. Actually, I have used one. I don't believe they will work with this body…" And then what? Be back to where he was before, only no horcruxes? Foolish.

"You must continue to research. As will I. There are very few who know what Tom Riddle looked like. I will search with you. If anyone asks, I am your son. Tom Jones."

Harvey looked aghast. "Are you sure you want to risk going out, my lord? What if someone should recognize…?"

"I need a wand, fool. I cannot require a decent one without going out. No one would be able to explain this or prove it. That ring." He said suddenly, "happens to be mine, incidentally. It was my grandfather's. Ironic that it would end up being my redemption." He twirled the ring around in the fingertips nimbly. "Though I daresay wearing it would be a bit foolish at this point." He placed it in his pocket. "Let's make haste. Remember, your son. I am 17. Born… ah, what's a good, innocent date? Today. May 13th. Happy birthday to me." He smiled. "Let's go."

Harvey instantly turned for the door and held it open for him. "Oh, and Harvey? I don't want you to think I am being ungrateful. I always reward my followers, and right now, you are at the top of the line. Quite like Wormtail was at one point… but right now, this is strictly business. But you shall be rewarded in time."

Harvey squealed, and the two set off into the twilight to Diagon alley.

………………………………………………

COMING UP…. Vampires, sexy stuff, more sexy stuff, violence, maybe some rape, maybe some abuse, maybe some slash, sex sex sex yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! R/R. im actually going to update this one regularly so yeah haha.


End file.
